First Movie Night
by SCarolina81
Summary: Clark and Lois start movie night in new apartment.


Clark was fumbling hooking up the new blu-ray player as Lois walked into their small living room of their new apartment. She was carrying a bowl of buttery popcorn, a beer for herself and a pop for him. It was the first official movie night in their new digs.

"All right Smallville we are set," Lois began then saw Clark struggling, "what's the problem?"

"I can't seem to figure out all these wires," Clark stated frustrated. Lois quickly moved in to take charge.

"Move over Smallville," she said as she knelt down and efficiently hooked up all the connections in their appropriate spots. "There", she said dusting her hands, "nothing to it," she finished with an affectionate shoulder punch and walked back over to the couch.

"Gee thanks Lois. How do I ever get by," Clark said as he moved the TV back to its original place then moved to join her on the couch.

"Oh come on Clark you know I tease," she said smiling. "I mean come on every day I see you dash off to do something super, I enjoy the quite moments when I get to watch my soon to be husband fumble over something as trivial as a blu-ray player…makes you sexy Smallville," she finished.

"I like the sound of that," Clark said and leaned over to peck her lips.

"What? Me busting your chops?" Lois asked.

"No, you saying you're soon to be husband." Clark said smiling.

"Oh yeah that is nice," Lois replied and they shared a glance. After a few brief moments she added, "Not that I don't mind gazing at you but we've got a tradition to start here...so...chop chop Smallville put in the movie."

Clark picked up the disc case lying on the table and looked down at it. "Die Hard," he said dejected.

"Yes Die Hard. You know what that movie means to me," Lois replied quickly.

"Of course Lois," began Clark shyly, "it's just since this is our first official movie night in the new place I thought maybe, you'd uh, just, um," Clark tried to explain.

"Spit it out Clark, you thought what," Lois stated.

"Well that you'd wanna maybe watch a different movie, "said Clark as he prepared for the wrath and lecture, "you know one you hadn't seen a million times," at her glare he quickly added, "a newer one perhaps that you hadn't seen with anyone else that way it'd be more special since it'd just be between us."

Her look softened and she smiled softly, "You know you're so hot when you're sentimental," she stated. She kicked back on the couch and laid the popcorn bowl on her lap, "So what do ya got?" she curiously asked.

"Ok," Clark began as he rubbed his hands together and walked over to a bag that held the movies he had rented earlier that day. "I wasn't quite sure what you'd be in the mood for so I got Saw V, The Expendables, Date Night, Clash of the Titans, Sex in the City Part 3, and I noticed the Adam Sandler kick you've been on lately so I got Grown Ups." Clark finished and waiting for Lois expectantly.

Lois chuckled, "I'm so glad I'm marrying you," she said, "You're the sweetest guy ever. Tall ya what since you put so much thought into this why don't you pick the movie," she finished.

"Um no Lois really these are for you," said Clark holding the movies.

"I know, my man is so thoughtful, " Lois said smiling, "but I want you to pick the movie," and at his disbelieving look added, "they'll be plenty of times in the future for me to go all…well…Lois on you so you better savor this moment."

"You're sure," asked Clark and at Lois nod asked, "You're not going to berate me in the middle about how I selected the most boring movie ever."

"Smallville put in a dam movie," she stated.

"And she's back," Clark said as he selected one of the movies and put it in the player then joined Lois on the sofa. He propped his bare feet up on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Lois's shoulder moving her in closer to him. She put the bowel of popcorn in his lap and shifted her legs under and reached for the beer and pop sitting near Clark's feet. She cracked opened the pop and handed it to Clark as he took a swig and sat it down on the coaster sitting on the end table. Lois cracked open her beer and took a swig then placed it near her stomach. She leaned into Clark to get comfortable and took some popcorn out of the bowl and started to munch as the previews started to play.

"Movie night in our very first apartment," Lois said with a smile.

"First of many," Clark said and kissed her forehead as he focused his attention on the film. Clark started rubbing his hand up and down her arm and leaned his head in on top of hers.

Lois was trying to focus but all she could think about was how thoughtful Clark was, how he wanted something as simple as movie night at their new place to be special and just about them. At his touch she felt the bumps break out on her skin, she felt his breath, heard his heart beat, and try as she might she just couldn't focus on anything at the moment other than her sexy fiancé. She started running her hand in circles on his chest.

Thirty minutes later her beer and the popcorn bowl had joined his pop on the end table. The glow of the TV highlighted two figures stretched out on the sofa, one male, one female, engaging in a series of passionate kisses. Neither caring that the movie played in the back drop. Clark sat up with Lois and gazed lovingly at her pushing the hair back from her face. Lois gazed back at him in adoration.

"Why don't we make this more memorable," she said.

Clark pushed himself away from her and up and reached down to lift her in his arms to sweep her off to the bedroom.

"Hold on there cowboy," Lois said as he stopped and put her back down. She pushed him back against the oak coffee table and looked down upon him. "I wanna christen the coffee table," she added before her lips quickly devoured his yet again and they lost themselves in the passions of each other.


End file.
